


Meeting the Wolf

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: Wolf!Shiro in a Modern Fantasy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, Lance finds out, M/M, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: In a world that is starting to accept magic and magical creatures, werewolves are still feared and looked down upon. Shiro knows this and is nervous about letting his boyfriend know about his true nature. Thing is, Lance already has an idea of what Shiro's hiding and confronts him about it.Modern Fantasy AU written for the Monstertron gift exchange.





	Meeting the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ku).



Shiro and Lance have been dating for a while, and keep very few secrets from each other. But in a world that is still learning to accept magical people and creatures, there are some things that they haven't shared about themselves yet, Shiro specifically. He knows that Lance is pretty open minded, and is even friends with quite a few magical peoples, but he's still nervous about telling him his secret, when werewolves are still generally feared and spurned in society at large.

Lance knows Shiro is keeping something big from him. He notices his strange behavior and aversion to some topics concerning creatures like vampires and werewolves. Lance has his suspicions- has had them for months-but he wants Shiro to confide in him when he's ready. Doesn't mean that he's all that thrilled when Shiro makes up some excuse or other on the days around the full moon to hide his transformation. It keeps like this until their one year anniversary falls on the day if the full moon, and Lance isn't going to let that stop the two of them from celebrating.

Lance and Shiro had been planning their anniversary date for a few weeks. The lovers are lounging on Lance's couch when Shiro happens to look at the calendar on his phone and sees the date coincides with the full moon, and promptly starts trying to push the date night plans a few nights. Lance isn't having any of it.

“We're not moving the date, Shiro. Don't be ridiculous. There is literally no reason for it,” Lance reprimands. “Unless, of course there's something you want to tell me to change my mind?” He asks, looking him in the eye and challenging him to give up his secret. Shiro is lightly sweating, biting his lip and shifting in his seat nervously. Lance sighs when he doesn't get an answer and moves to sit up. “Shiro, I'm pretty sure I know what you've been keeping from me,” Shiro flinches and looks away, ashamed at this call out, “but I wanted you to tell me without my having to say anything. I love you and want you to trust me Shiro. So please, tell me.” Shiro takes a deep breath and turns back to Lance, tears gathering in his eyes.

“You're right, Lance. I love and respect you, and trust you with my life, but I've kept this secret for...so many years. It scares me even thinking about letting others in because the last person I told left me,” Shiro starts. Lance nods and takes his hand to squeeze, lending him support. Shiro takes another breath and just lets it out, like ripping off a band-aid. “I'm a werewolf.” Lance squeezes Shiro's hand again before letting it go and moving in for a hug.

“Thank you for telling me. I figured it was something along those lines, but wasn't positive,” he says in Shiro's ear. Shiro hugs back, hiding his face in Lance's shoulder.

“How long did you know?”

“A few months after we started dating. Your behavior and excuses leading up to the full moon, how exhausted you were after, and your aversion to talking about those types of creatures kinda gave it away. You really aren't as slick as you think you are,” Lance teases, leaning back and poking at him a bit. Shiro flushes a bit, embarrassed.

“Now that you know, can we please move our anniversary date? Just because you know now doesn't mean I'm going to let you be around that side of me,” Shiro pleads. Lance sighs again.

“I really don't want to...but I guess,” he pouts. “I do eventually want to see what you look like as a wolf, though.”

“...we'll talk about it, but not right now,” Shiro concedes. Lance accepts and the two spend the next few hours just cuddling on the couch before Lance has to leave for his shift at the bookstore.

They eventually finish planning, agreeing on having their date a few days before the full moon, and Shiro also agrees to letting Lance visit the day after his night as a wolf.

The day after the full moon, Lance pampers Shiro to heaven and back, just as he believes Shiro deserves. Shiro is very appreciative and is practically goo in Lance's clutches. And after that day, things pretty much go back to normal with the exception of Shiro not having to hide from Lance and Lance's extra pampering of Shiro. And it goes on like this for a few months before Lance starts asking Shiro of he can be there for him while he transforms.

“No.”

“But why not? I want to be there for you, through everything,” Lance says.

“Because it's dangerous. My logical mind isn't in control, and I act mostly on instinct. I don't want to hurt you, even accidentally,” Shiro explains.

“You won't. You would never hurt me, Shiro. Intentionally or not.” Shiro remains unmoved. The two talk in circles whenever Lance brings it up, repeating their same arguments, and when the full moon comes around again, Lance grudgingly accepts Shiro's plea for him to stay away until the next morning.

They keep this argument up for months, neither side budging on their positions. A few months before their next anniversary, Shiro is the one to bring it up.

“I really hate arguing with you. You know that, right?” Shiro starts the conversation out of the blue while they're lounging on Lance's couch again. Lance hums in agreement. There's a drawn out silence between them after until Shiro sighs and drags a hand down his face. “One moon. That's all I'll agree to, on the conditions that at any time you feel unsafe or I start to get aggressive, you leave immediately.” Lance sits up, face bright.

“Really?!” Shiro sighs again.

“Yes, really. But you have to agree to my conditions.”

“Absolutely! And if it never happens and I'm right? Can I stay for every moon?”

“We'll see,” Shiro says. Lance practically tackles Shiro with his hug and the two start planning for the next full moon, making sure Lance can have that whole weekend off of work so he can be there for the night of and the day after.

The night that Lance's been excited for finally arrives, and he makes sure he's at Shiro's early. Shiro greets him evenly. And shirtless in just a pair of well worn sweats. Lance licks his lip before entering the house.

“So, as a reminder: the transformation is painful, going both ways. You don't have to watch. And you remember my conditions for your presence?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah. How can I forget when you bring it up every time we talked about this?” Lance jokes a bit. Shiro only raises an eyebrow. Lance sighs. “‘I am to leave if at any point in the night I feel unsafe or you start to show signs of aggression.’ Happy?” Shiro smiles and gives his boyfriend a forehead kiss.

“Immensely.”

The two spend their time together before moonrise relaxing and fooling around a little. The two are actually in the middle of making out when Shiro tears away from Lance, hunching over in pain. Lance is unprepared for Shiro's grunts and groans of pain, and puts some distance between them, but staying in the room-determined to stay for the whole process. Shiro painfully shucks his sweats off and continues convulsing in pain as far sprouts from his pores and his bones break and reform to a new shape and his spine extends into a tail. Lance's face is pale from the sight and sounds of Shiro's change.

The wolf is huge. Roughly two or three feet taller than Shiro is as a human, and so much bigger. His black pelt is darker than a moonless night sky. Lance is silent as he watches Shiro shake himself and look around the room before catching sight of Lance. He stands and slowly approaches Lance sniffing the air cautiously.

Lance is more nervous than he thought he would be, but stands by his conviction that Shiro would never hurt him. It doesn't hurt that he also smells like him at the moment, though. Lance slowly raises a hand for Shiro to smell, making his movements obvious and waits patiently for the wolf. He's rewarded with Shiro nudging the hand with his head, and Lance smiles happily, gladly petting the animal he's waited so long to meet. The fur is as soft as it looks and he had imagined it would be.

The two spend the rest of the night in this fashion: Lance petting and cuddling the wolf and the wolf happily accepts it. The moon eventually goes down, and Shiro starts returning to his human form, whining and growling in pain. Lance drops a kiss on his head and carefully moves away from him, wanting to hold him through the pain, but not feeling confident enough to do it yet. Next time, perhaps. Once Shiro is human again, he's completely wiped out. Lance helps him to his bed and the two snuggle for a while as Lance regaled the events of the night before. Shiro remembers a bit of what happened but is happy to hear Lance's perspective.

“So, do I have to say it?” Lance asks playfully. Shiro looks at him in question. “I told you so.” He gloats. Shiro sighs but takes the gentle ribbing with grace. Thus starts a new routine for the lovers.


End file.
